1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile microwave link between two sets of electronic equipment, one of which may be shifted or moved between two extreme positions, for example a microwave link between a radar transceiver and a radar antenna that can be retracted into a silo.
Microwave energy is normally conveyed by means of coaxial lines or waveguides that may or may not be pressurized. The latter may carry a great deal of power with a minimum of losses. Most of them are rigid tubes made of copper-based metal or of a light alloy. Others are flexible but, in this case, they remain delicate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is a known way of making a mobile microwave link by means of flexible coaxial cables, but the power transmitted is limited and there are substantial losses.
There is also a known way of making a mobile microwave link by means of a flexible rectangular waveguide, but the losses are very high and the reliability is limited.
It is also possible to use rigid waveguide elements connected to one another by flexible rectangular waveguides, but there are again substantial losses and, above all, the reliability is reduced when the movements are numerous.